Is This Supposed to Happen?
by Rain and Shadows
Summary: (COMPLETED). KOTLC: Teefe. Kam. Whatever you want to call it. Don't ship it? Too bad. Lots of gay characters ahead.
1. Chapter 1

It felt both wrong and right. _Feels_ both wrong and right. He was the opposite of me. Dark hair. Light eyes. Shadowy expression. Introvert. I had light hair, dark eyes, light personality. Extrovert. He has the characteristics that I could never have. But that made me want him more.

I liked Sophie. Yeah, that part was true. But deep down inside, something didn't feel right. Until I met Tam. I fell in love with him. Madly.

I have to step on my foot most of the times to stop myself from walking up to him and kissing him. It sounds wrong. It probably is... Then why does it feel so right?

It drives me insane. Everything does. The fact that I like a boy, not a girl. The fact that he probably likes girls. The fact that his hair looks amazing, and I want to tell him, but I can't. The fact that he's so gorgeous. The fact that he's so powerful. It absolutely drives me insane.

I didn't let him read my shadowvapor so I could keep my distance. Being close could be tempting. I teased him so we'd be seen as friends, if anything. Not lovers. I kept on going at Sophie, even after I knew that I wasn't interested in her, to hide that I liked Tam.

But now, I can't keep this up. I just can't. Why is he so irresistable?

"I love Tam Song," I say to myself. "I love Tam,"

And I'm going to tell him today.


	2. Chapter 2

He probably sees us as friends.

He teases me. He makes fun of my hair. He calls me Bangs Boy.

I mean, he's Keefe. _The _Keefe. The boy who gets the girls swooning at every smirk. The golden student who skipped a grade. The funny guy. And I'm… well, me. A creep who hides in a corner. A shade.

But he's so beautiful. So, so, so beautiful. He hides that he's broken by his jokes. He shows that he's not weak by his laughs. And he likes Sophie.

Keefe _should_ be with Sophie. That's how it works, right? Sophie is great. Keefe deserves someone who's great. Not me. I'm… not great, to say the least.

He's straight, right?

And I somehow ended up being gay.

This shouldn't be happening. I'm supposed to like a girl. I always imagined myself, settling in with a nice woman, having kids, loving my wife. Being normal. But now my future seems so uncertain.

Why do I feel the urge to kiss him every time his smirk fades? Why do I feel the need to restore that smile?

I'm so messed up. Help.

* * *

**Just an FYI: I am not lesbian. I wrote this on a whim. I ship SoKeefe and Bam. -Rain and Shadows**


	3. Chapter 3

Tam's POV

"Hey, Bangs Boy," Keefe greets. What he calls me is just another painful reminder of what we are- friends. Just a couple of guys who's been through a lot. Both worked for the Black Swan and went on missions that failed miserably. How come I notice that the missions with Keefe were... fun?

"What do you want," I casually say to keep my distance. Something flashed across his face- what is that? Hurt? Why?

"I, um, wanted to tell you something," He takes a deep breath. He's nervous. I have to stop myself from smiling at his cuteness. But what could he possibly want to tell me? Does he like Linh? Why would he tell _me_, though? What is happening?

"I, uh, like you, Tam," He looks at the ground, then looks at me with fear and hope in his eyes.

The world started spinning. Spinning and spinning and spinning, orbiting around Keefe. I can feel my face turning red.

"Wh-what?" I shake my head. I'm dreaming. There is no way this is happening.

"I'm sorry," He looks away and bites his lip. "This is stupid. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry. I'll just-"

"Keefe, shut up, and stay here," I order and I march to the nearest corner, cloaking myself in the shadows so Keefe can't see me.

I slap myself. _No way. _I slap myself again. _Wake up. _I shake my head so fast that I can feel my lips against the air. There is no way this is happening. It's too good to be true. I slap myself again. It hurts.

"Oh my god," I say to myself. It _is_ true. Keefe just told me that he likes me. "No way," I whisper. A huge part of me wants to break into a smile, but I don't. I'm afraid that if I embrace it, it will fall apart. As if it never happened.

"Keefe?" I step out of the corner. Keefe is still standing there, playing with the edge of his cape. He looks up, and his eyes are brimmed with tears.

"I'm sorry. You're probably interested in girls. I shouldn't have done this. Pretend this never happened. I won't bother-"

"Shut up, you dumbass," I couldn't help but to cut off his rant.

"What? Um, why are you smiling?" Keefe looks at me with that _are-you-okay _look. I didn't realize I was smiling, but I don't drop my grin.

"Because I like you and I can't believe this is true," I say.

His jaw drops. It highlights his cheekbones. "No," he gasps.

"Yes," I think I grin even wider.

Keefe laughs. It's not because anything is funny; he laughs because he's happy. Pure joy. I don't know why, but I join him. Two idiots who like each other, laughing like there has been nothing better in the world until just now. Two idiots who liked each other from the start, just too scared to realize it.

"I'm definately not going to class," I say. I just admitted my feelings after the guy I liked admitted his! How in the world am I supposed to go to class?

"Me neither," Keefe runs his hand through his hair. "Please tell me this isn't a dream,"

I didn't expect him to kiss me right away. He leaned in so fast that I had barely any time to react. But what _wasn't_ fast was how long our lips stayed together. I closed my eyes, and I felt his hand wrap around the back of my neck. He was barely a centimeter taller than me; now I notice since we are so close. We finally break apart.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do that," He mutters. I smile.

That makes two of us. I pull him in for another reunion of our lips. Ah, I craved this.

* * *

**First off, this is probably extremely cheesy and stupid and trash. I won't blame you guys if you tell me that in the reviews. **

**Second, I'd like to give a little shoutout for flustered dreams  for being supportive. Your fanfictions are the best of the best. **

**Third, please check out my other fanfiction, Project Skyfall. **

**Thanks, and have a good day! - Rain and Shadows**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why can't we share this with others?" I whine. We are at Tam's house.

"Come on, Keefe. I told you," Tam groans. "It's against the council rules!"

"But, just our friends-" I try to say but he cuts me off with a kiss. It's sweet. It's long. It's passionate. It's Tam.

"Of course I want to tell them. Do you know how hard it is for me to not tell Linh?" He says after we break apart. "But we just can't. We can't risk it," We are both out of breath. Then a horrible idea pops in my head.

"Are you ashamed of us? Of this?" I whisper.

"Wh-what? Of course not, babe. I love you. I love us!" He says, and by his horrified expression, I know what he says is true. "I don't care what others will say. I just don't want you or our friends to get hurt," He sighs through his nose and leans away, but his scent lingers. A mixture of the smell of a day after raining and fresh clothes. "Now, though I love kissing you, we have to get our project done,"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine," I groan. "After we're done with the project," I promise as I tuck a lock of Tam's hair over his ear.

We've been doing whatever this is for two months now. The happiest two months of my life.

"Don't worry, Keefe," Tam says as he puts the papers on the floor. "I won't forget to kiss you like the world is ending," He grins and ruffles my hair. I love his touch.

Then the door creaks. Surprise and dread pulls my gut so hard that it hurts.

"Tam? What is going on?" I see Linh, slowly opening the door. I look at Tam, then Linh. Unable to think of an excuse, I just stay silent.

"Linh, it's not what you think-" He scoots back away from me. Though it hurts, I do the same.

"What did you say? Kiss you like the world is ending?" Linh steps in the room and closes the door behind her. "Tam, what is happening?" She looks at him with eyes wide like dinner plates, then looks at me, then looks back at Tam.

"Linh-" Tam takes a deep breath and stands up. "I am dating Keefe,"

"Tam, that's against the council rules!" Linh is absolutely horrified. Why? Is our relationship _that _horrifying? That bad?

"I know, Linh. That's why we didn't tell you, or anyone," Tam seems calm. I stand up.

"We really wanted to tell everyone," I say, and I'm pretty sure she understands what I mean when I say everyone.

"How long have you been dati- doing this?" Linh shakes her head. I don't fail to notice that she corrected herself from saying 'dating'. As if it isn't dating.

"Two months," I say. Tam bites his lip.

"Two whole months, and you didn't tell me?" Linh turns violently and stomps out the room. Tam immediately follows. I just stay in Tam's room, knowing that I won't be much help.

"Linh, please you have to understand. I wanted to tell you," Tam starts. I can still hear them clearly.

"Then you could have told me! You always told me _everything_!" She screams.

"I know! But I was scared of what you would think of me!"

Silence follows. I quietly pack my papers. There is no way that we can continue the project.

"Scared of what I'd think of you?" I hear Linh in a deadly quiet. She has never spoken like that, and it is bloodchilling. "Scared of what I'd think of you?" She repeats. I can see from the crack of the door the hinges create that she is shaking her head in disbelief. "You thought I would judge you? What did our life together mean?"

"Linh, I'm sorry. I really am," Tam reaches out to hold his sister's hands, but she takes a step back away from him. I feel the hurt just radiating off of both of them.

"I trusted you," I hear her voice crack.

"What do you mean? You can still trust me!"

"No," Linh growls as she heads out the door. "I can't now,"

"Linh- wait-" he calls after her, but Linh forms a wall of water to block him. As soon as she is out of eyesight, I come out the door, and wall of water is gone, leaving a soaked door and floor. He groans and curses.

"Tam, I'm sorry," I finally say after he's done with his rant of words I probably will never repeat.

"It's fine. Do you think she'd tell others?"

"No idea," I sigh, and hug him. He makes no effort to hug me back. It stings. So I pull apart. "Linh will forgive you. She's Linh," I say.

"I just feel so... awful, not telling her. I mean, she's my twin," Tam runs his hand through his hair.

"You said it. She's your twin. Linh will forgive you," I repeat.

Tam blows out through his mouth. "Keefe?"

"Yeah?"

"No matter what happens, I won't regret it. Us," He gives a small smile. "No matter what happens," He murmurs in my ear as I pull him close again. I smile wryly, knowing that he can feel my facial muscles move against the side of his head.

"No matter what happens," I echo.

"I guess we don't have a reason to hide anymore," Tam sighes. I feel his shoulders sink.

"Yeah,"


	5. Chapter 5

Sophie's POV

"Tam. And Keefe. Are dating," Biana repeats slowly.

"Yeah. It's true," Linh nods. "And he didn't tell me!" She huffs. She's cute when she's mad.

"How long?" I manage to ask when I tear my gaze away from her cheeks tinted red from anger. There is only one way to describe her; adorable.

"Two. Whole. Months. Two whole months and he didn't tell me!" The water around her starts to shake a little bit.

Keefe is gay. Tam is gay. Oh my lord. Didn't he like me, always teasing me, calling me names in a friendly way? Was it a farce? What is true, and what isn't? And Tam; he is probably the last person I would expect to turn out liking boys. Tam, who I think Biana has a crush on. For two months. Two. Whole. Months, and they didn't tell us. Couldn't they trust us? But I have to admit, I'm not mad. I understand why they hid it. After all, that's what I'm doing...

Yes, I am lesbian. There. I said it. The great Sophie Foster is lesbian. Wow, way to add the number of things weird with me. I was created by the Black Swan, a small portion of me is alicorn, I have five abilities, I have brown eyes, and now I am _lesbian. _Great. Perfectly wonderful, right?

"Linh, calm down. Take a deep breath. In, and out," Linh follows Biana's demonstration of relaxed breathing. She seems to calm down a little bit.

"What do we do? We can't tell the council," I say when Linh's hurricane settled a little.

"Why can't we? Why don't we just tell the council?" Linh growls. I feel my jaw drop.

"Linh! You would really do that? To your brother?" I berate. She looks at the ground like a scolded puppy, and I immediately feel sorry.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm just... _so _mad right now,"

"We get that. Your anger is reasonable," Biana assures. We are both surprised when Linh suddenly starts crying.

"I'm so scared," She says. "Tam has been through enough. So has Keefe. Tam came with me to Exillium for me, left our parents, has a _twin_, and now he likes boys. Above all gay people, why him?" She sniffs. "Don't even get me started on Keefe,"

I pull her into a hug. I kind of wish Biana didn't join. She hugs us back. _As friends_. I barely contain my sigh.

"It's all gonna be okay," Biana mutters into her ear, and I rub circles around Linh's shuddering back. We break apart after a while.

"Should we tell Dex and Fitz?" I ask. It feels a little unfair to leave them out.

"I mean, I guess so," Linh wipes her nose with the back of her hand. She is beautiful even when she cries. She is beautiful whenever.

"I'll tell Fitz, I guess. I have no clue how he's going to react," Biana tucks a loose strand of hair over her ear.

"I'll tell Dex. Let's not tell any adults," I say. The news has been spread around enough; seven people is more than enough for the news. Plus, if one of the adults tells the council... what would happen to them? What would happen to _me_? I'm scared for my life.

Scared for all the elves who hide in the dark who their true love is.


	6. Chapter 6

Biana's POV

"Fitz, I have something to tell you," I say right after dinner as I put my plate to the sink. Mom and Dad immediately look our way, so I add, "Privately,".

"'kay," he curtly nods, puts his plate in the sink, and follows me upstairs to my room. I close the door behind us and make sure I hear Mom and Dad's voice downstairs to check where they are.

"So, whatcha gotta tell me?" He dorkily asks. I take a deep breath.

"I don't know how you are going to react to this... but, um, Keefe and Tam..." I trail off, wanting to see his reaction. He just stares at me eagerly. "Are dating,"

"WHAT?" He yells, and I immediately clamp my hand over his mouth. The shock does not leave his eyes. I put my finger from my other hand to my lips and slowly lower my hand. He got saliva on it, so I wipe it on the side of my tunic.

"Yeah, Fitz. I just learned today. They've been dating for two months," I say quietly. "You can't tell anyone. Sophie is telling Dex, and that's it. No one else needs to know,"

"But that's illegal!" He exclaims, and I immediately shush him.

"I know, but do you want to turn in your best friend?"

"Biana, I don't think you understand," he says worriedly. "What they're doing is _wrong. _It's absolutely wrong. Guys can't like guys, Biana, and girls can't like girls!" he shakes his head. "I have to tell Mom and Dad," He tries to walk out the door.

"Who knows what they do to the gay elves?" I block his path. "Do you know? What if they wash their memories, huh? What if they lock them up for eternity?"

"Biana, you're young. You don't understand how grave of a sin this is," he gently grabs my shoulder and pushes me aside and heads for the door. _No, _I think.

"Would you turn them in if I was in their place?" I grab Fitz's arm and turn him to face me. "Would you turn _me_ in if _I _like girls?"

Fitz frowned. "But you don't,"

I take a deep breath. "Who says?"

* * *

Fitz's POV

_No. No. No. No. No no no no no no no no. _

The word echoes around in my head. Not Biana. No way. This isn't happening, right? Tell me I'm dreaming. Someone slap me. Wake me up from this nightmare.

I see my sister, my little, tiny, precious little sister slowly speak. "I like girls, Fitz,"

I laugh. I laugh so, so hard that I look like a silent, barfing seal. "You're joking, right?"

Biana is dead serious. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

My laughter turns off as if someone flicked off a button. "No, Biana," I shake my head in disbelief. My sister likes girls? Since when?

"Yes, Fitz. I am lesbian. So I repeat my question; Would you turn me in?"

I stay silent. I have no words to say.

"Would. You. Turn. Me. In," She repeats slowly than ever. It isn't a question, now. It's a ferocious demand for an answer.

"No," I croak. I would never to my sister. Alvar was enough for Biana; she doesn't need two brothers who betrayed her.

"Good," she exhales. "So you aren't going to turn in Keefe or Tam," She adds.

"No," I repeat, and slowly pull her into a hug. She hugs me back.

There is absolutely no way I will turn them in. Even if there is a gun pointed against my head.

* * *

Dex's POV

"So, um, Dex, I have to tell you something," Sophie is hailing me. I hate how I looked right now; I'm covered in green and hot pink goo and a part of my hair is burned. Though Sophie did her best to let me down, a part of me still want to impress her. Okay, maybe not _impress _her, given my position, but at least look _presentable._

"Yeah?" I say, ignoring the sound of a sizzling pot. Sophie is more important right now.

"Are any of the adults around?" She asks. Why does she seem so nervous? Something is off. I look around, only to find that we're alone. I tell her so.

"Good," she exhales. "I don't know how to break it to you," She bites her lip. Why is she stalling? Worry is pulling on my gut.

"Sophie, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I carefully say. What is happening?

"Yeah," She tugs out an eyelash and flicks it away. "Tam and Keefe are dating,"

I stay silent for a moment. Then, "About time, really,"

"_What_?" Sophie is so surprised. The screen jerks up and down, as if she jumped. She probably did. I smile.

"Seriously? I'm the only one who noticed how they look at each other but refused to admit it?" I shake my head. "Looks like the Incredible Miss Foster isn't good at everything,"

"You knew?" She looks so confused. "And you didn't tell us? Or report them or anything?"

"Um, why would I report them? Yeah, it's illegal, but we breaked plenty of laws, haven't we? I think that one more isn't _that _much of a big deal," I shrug casually. Sophie exhales deeply, clearly relieved.

"Thank god. I even prepared a speech on why you shouldn't turn them in. I practiced in the mirror for nothing!" She pouts. I laugh.

"Your effort is wasted, though it is good to be prepared," I grin. "See you tomorrow, Sophie,"

"Wait! You can't tell anyone!" she yells before I push the off button.

"Of course," I flash my dimples. We end the call, and I rush to that sizzling pot. I smile to myself of her obliviousness.

"Really, about time," I mutter. "They're pretty cute,"


	7. Chapter 7

Grady's POV

"Are you sure that's what happened?" Edaline says. "You heard Sophie telling Dex that Keefe and Tam are..."

"Yes, Edaline. I know what I heard," I nod. "We can't let this go. We need to alert the council,"

"But Grady!" she protests. "They're Sophie's friends! Who knows what they'll do to them?"

"Honey, they're the council. I'm sure they won't do anything extreme,"

"Grady, please. Something is telling me that alerting the council isn't right. I feel like they'll do something to Sophie as well," She's never been more terrified. Indeed, something tells me that something isn't as well. But I ignore it. I won't have my daughter hanging around with those... sinners. Yes; they are sinners. They shouldn't be like that.

I sigh. "Edaline, let me alert the council,"

She suddenly turns furious. "No," And she conjures the couch in the living room to block the door. "They're kids,"

"Stop," I order.

"Mesmerize me, Grady Ruewen. I dare you,"

Without knowing what the hell I'm doing, I've mesmerized my wife.

I'm the sinner now. But I can't change the past. I've done it.

"I'm sorry," I say to her after I make her fall asleep on the bed. I lightleap to the council.

* * *

The council told me.

They would tell all the parents of Sophie's friends.

They would erase Keefe's and Tam's memories. With or without permission.

They would also erase the memories of everyone who supported them. Kept their secret. That included Sophie.

Why am I okay with that?

Edaline was right after all. They would do something to Sophie.

_Why the hell do I feel okay about that?_


	8. Chapter 8

Keefe's POV

I enter my house as silently as possible. The last thing I want is to see my dad. I tiptoe into my room upstairs, quietly turn on the lights, and silently celebrate to myself that I didn't see him. Then someone clears their throat. I scream in surprise.

"Dad! What the heck are you doing here?" I glare.

"I'm in my son's room. Is that too much of a jump?" My dad shoots back.

"Go away," I groan. "You're making this day worse,"

"What could have possibly happened?" He asks, but not in a caring way. _Never _in a caring way.

"You don't need to know. I'm tired," I slump on my bed for emphasis.

"You're a mess, son," He scowls.

"Yeah, yeah. I hear that all the time. Guess who I hear it from?" I give him a pointed look. He folds his arms against his chest.

"So how is your boyfriend?"

I nearly fall off my bed.

"What?"

"I said, how is your boyfriend? Tam, was it?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. I'm not gay," It feels wrong to say it, but do I have a choice?

"You're not fooling anyone, Keefe," He says as I take a deep breath.

I start to panic. "Who did you hear it from?"

"Council. What is wrong with you? Falling for a boy?" He growls.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with me," I shoot back as I pack my bags. He's probably going to take me to the council, and there is no way I'm going with him.

"Stop packing your bags. We're going to the council. What you're doing is wrong. You need-"

"What I'm doing," I seeth while I continue to stuff some of my clothes into by blue bag. "Is nothing wrong. There is absolutely _nothing _wrong with who I like,"

"Do you really, truly think that?"

"I figured its better than whatever is between you and mom," I smirk at him, taking it as a victory when I feel his shock and embarrassment come in waves. "Now, the best you can do for me _isn't_ taking me to the council. _Isn't_ telling me that I'm not good enough; I've heard enough of that all my life. The best thing you can do is let me be happy, an emotion you _never _gave me," I say as I zip up the backpack and head out. Oh so surprisingly, my dad grabs my arm.

And slaps me. I tumble to the ground.

It's the first time he ever laid his hand on me like that.

It's not the cheek that stings; it's the heart.

"You're not my son," He hisses.

I laugh. No, I _try_ to laugh and they just immediately turn into sobs. You know what my dad does? He just stares at me like I'm nothing but a bug.

"I'm taking you to the council," He repeats. I stop crying and look up at him. I wonder if he can even feel my emotions. Or if he just doesn't care at all. I feel his emotions; crushing dissapointment and disgust.

"Dad-"

"I am _not_ your father,"

I take a deep inhale.

"Do you feel my hurt right now?" The answer should be yes. Of course it should be yes. He's a goddamn empath! He's my father! I long for him to say yes, but I wish for him not to say yes.

My father- no- Lord Cassius takes a deep breath. "I don't care about your feelings,"

I cry. I let myself cry. I don't care how I look like. I don't care that I look like a fucking idiot. He doesn't care; why should I? I keep crying, and crying, barely strong enough to sit up.

He grabs my arm. To get me to the council.

I kick him between the legs and run out of there. I run to Tam. The only one who can accept the broken me.


	9. Chapter 9

Tam's POV

I was dreaming about our kiss when he barged into my house at 3 a.m.

"Tam. We need to go," I notice that he's carrying a bag that seems to have way too many things than it's supposed to have.

"Did someone find out?" I ask.

"Yes," He says as he tosses a black backpack. "Start packing. We don't know when they'll come,"

I pack everything I need in less than a minute.

"Good," He grabs my arm. "Let's go,"

"Where?"

"I don't know, but we can't stay here," We step out of the house.

"Wait," I pull back. "Linh,"

"Tam, we can worry about Linh when we-"

I cut him off and walk towards Linh.

"Oh," He probably thought that she wasn't there.

"Tam," She says, her voice breaking. "You're leaving?"

"I'm sorry," I hug my sister, and I think all the dispute between each other dissappear like mist. "I really am, but I can't get caught,"

Linh pulls away and holds me arm's length away by my shoulders. I see sudden determination in her eyes. "Then go. I'll cover for you when they come,"

I hug her one last time. She hugs Keefe a goodbye as well.

"Be proud of who you are," She whispers as Keefe and I jump into the light.

Goddamnit, I really don't want to cry. But I do anyway. Keefe holds me.

* * *

Sophie's POV

"Sophie!"

I'm awaken by someone banging the front door, calling my name. It sounds like Keefe. I rush downstairs, not caring that I'm in my pajamas, braless.

Keefe and Tam are standing at the door. The dried-up tear marks on Tam's face are evident, and the backpacks are huge.

"You guys got caught, didn't you?" I ask, even though I know the answer. A sinking feeling makes my shoulders slump. Keefe nods.

"We need to get somewhere where the council can't reach us," Keefe looks at me pleadingly. "Please, Foster, can you help us?"

I pull out a crystal to the Forbidden Cities. "They speak english, there. I need to teach you guys," And I transmit them everything they should know about English. I caught a glimpse of what happened with Cassius and Keefe.

"Oh, Keefe," I immediately wrap my arms around Keefe. I feel the rumble of his chest as he chuckles and tells me that's its fine.

"Poor thing," I give him a squeeze on his hand. "Now get out of here," I give him the crystal.

"Sorry," It's Grady. "They're not going,"

"Grady!" Keefe fumbles the crystal. "Bye, Foster," And Tam pulls out the pathfinder when he suddenly walks towards Grady.

"Are you mesmerizing him?" I demand.

"We can't let them go, Sophie. We just can't,"

"Why?"

"They're sinners," At that, Keefe clenches his fists. I see red.

"Sinners?" I scoff. "Well, then I'm a sinner as well,"

And I inflict.

Grady and Tam fall to the ground.

"Tam, get up!" I swing his arm around my neck and basically drag him to Keefe.

"But what about you?" Keefe grabs Tam from me, hauling him around his shoulders.

"I'll be fine," I lie with a smile. "Now go. Be safe. I don't think we can hail you, so I'll visit once in a while without getting caught," I push them out the door. "Now go!"

The two lovebirds lightleap away. I'm left with a furious Grady, and probably a council-assigned washer. But somehow, I know it will be alright.

Because I'm the moonlark.


	10. Chapter 10

Linh's POV

"I didn't know my brother was gay," I boldy face the councilors. Oralie is holding my hand. I just pray and pray and pray for her not to say the three words I am dreading. "I didn't. I really didn't," I want to convince myself. Convince myself so it will be easier to convince them. "I'm only knowing this because you are telling me,"

Yet she says the three words. "She is lying,"

For once, Bronte is the one looking sympathetic. "I'm sorry, but we will have to erase Tam and Keefe from your memories,"

The washer holds my temples. I imagine my brother one last time, knowing I won't be seeing him again. I don't let the tears fall. I won't.

... "Why am I here again?"

* * *

Sophie's POV

They erased Tam and Keefe from everyone. Linh, Dex, Biana, and Fitz. Now I'm next.

"Hello, Sophie," Oralie greets, but the warmth I'm used to from her is nowhere to be seen. I confindently stride to the chair.

"Get this over with," I grit my teeth. The washer gingerly puts his fingers on my temples, as if I'm a rabid animal or something.

...

...

... It didn't work.

"It worked," He says. I internally smile, knowing that I tucked in my memories pretty well, giving him only parts of Tam and Keefe, memories such as me seeing them at Foxfire, talking to them at lunch. Things that most people wouldn't remember, anyway. Insignificant memories. I let him take them away.

"Why am I here? Did the Neverseen strike again?" I ask, an innocent look on my face. Oralie returns her warmth, her smiling motherly figure. I'm disgusted, but I don't show it.

They say lies I don't even bother to listen to.

"Havenfield," I say as I step into the beam of light.

* * *

Fitz's POV

"Sophie, what did you need us for?" I look at the five of us, and something feels wrong. Really wrong, like something was erased from existance, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Okay, this might sound really shocking, but I need you to believe me," She says, and takes a deep breath. She is nervous. "Linh, you have a brother named Tam,"

Linh frowns. "No I don't,"

"Yes, you do. And you guys know Lord Cassius, right?"

We shake our heads a no. Sophie blows out her breath through her mouth, puffing out her cheeks in the process.

"Well, he has a son, and his name is Keefe, and he used to be our friend,"

I shake my head. "No, Sophie. Are you okay? There's only been five of us ever since you came. Me, Linh, Biana, Dex, and you,"

"See, that's not right! We had two other friends, Tam and Keefe. The council erased them from our memories!"

We all just stare at her, shellshocked.

"There is no way that they would do that," Dex quietly says, and I nod my head in agreement. Sophie sighs, clearly frustrated.

"Okay, I'll transm-"

"Why did the council erase them?" Biana quietly asks.

I scoff. "Biana, Sophie is just messing with us! There is no 'Tam' or 'Keefe'!" Though their names on my tongue seem oddly familiar.

"Why did the council erase them?" Biana ignores me. I shoot up my arms in frustration.

"They liked each other," Sophie looks hopefully into Biana's eyes.

"Wait- you said they were boys?" Dex stares at Sophie, gobsmacked. Sophie nods.

"Being gay is illegal in the Forbidden Cities as you all know. That's why they erased them,"

Linh laughs. Momentarily we had forgotten that she was there. Linh laughs like there has been nothing funnier. "Ah, Sophie! You are so funny!" She giggles.

"Wait a second; you think this is a joke?" Sophie frowns. "Linh, you just can't remem-"

"Sophie, your act is getting a little old," Linh shakes her head and walks out. I join her, and so does Dex.

Sophie is on the verge of tears.

* * *

Biana's POV

"Sophie, show me the memories," I quietly demand. She lets out a shaky breath, and holds my temples.

...

...

"And we just forgot about them?" I gape. Sophie shakes her head.

"No. They erased our memories,"

"Then how do you remember them?"

"Because I hid the memories,"

I think I look at her strangely, because she tells me that it's a telepath thing.

"Where are they?"

"In a forbidden city. I gave them a crystal,"

I hug her and thank her for sharing them with me.

"Remember, you can't tell a single soul," She reminds me.

I think I'm going to have to break that promise.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my story so far! I have over 300 views and about 60 visitors! I'd like to give a shoutout to these following people...**

**Coral-Skye, Glitterbutt23, keephie-13, and stargirl020, thank you so much for following my story! You guys have no idea how much support this means! **

**Also, I'd like to give a huge thanks to Wolf Jade999 and A very obsessed fangirl for putting my story as a favorite! **

**Thanks, and have a great day! -xoxo, Rain and Shadows**


	11. Chapter 11

SOPHIE'S POV

It's been about a couple of weeks. 15 days.

Biana told the council about how I remember. They were going to take me back. To erase my friends for good.

I told them to fxxx off. Bronte inflicted on me. I inflicted them back.

I grabbed my backpack that I already put everything in. I prepared just in case things went sideways. They did.

I didn't get to tell Grady and Edaline I love them.

And now I'm on the run. Because I refuse to let the world forget Tam and Keefe. I straight out refuse.

The Shores of Solace. I've kinda grown on the name. Since Keefe wasn't here, and who knows what they did to Cassius, I live here for now. I sleep during the day, and move during the night. Stealing food, stealing elixirs, all that good stuff.

Once in a while, I crave the sunlight. And with those elixirs, I make my eyes ice blue in an honor for Keefe. And I make my hair silver, in the memory of Tam. I wear frilly things, because Sophie Foster doesn't like frilly things. But when I'm part Keefe and part Tam, there is no Sophie Foster. I usually wear a hue of green, because it's the opposite of red on the color wheel. Because Biana Vacker once said that red was Sophie Foster's color.

If anyone asks, my name is Kenra. Originated from Kenric. Because if Kenric was here, Oralie would have stood up for me. But he isn't, and she didn't. So I work with what I've been given.

I get lonely. I do. So I replay my whole entire life. The one with Keefe and Tam, not the fake ones the washer gave me.

But I'll be alright. I'm alright. I am.

Because I refuse to let the world forget Tam and Keefe.

* * *

It's night.

I sneak out. I didn't drink my elixirs, because who can see me at 3:00 a.m. anyway?

I look at the glittering towers of the councilors. So fancy, so sparkly, faking their glamour, hiding their dirty work.

It makes me mad. So, so mad.

So I levitate up and pour the stolen paint on the columns. Every single one of them. A dripping rainbow on every single tower. It covers up the reflective crystals. And in huge, black letters, I write these words. Every single stupid tower. Every single building of lies.

And at the bottom, I dip my hand in black paint and press my hand on it. After a good ten seconds, I pull my hand away. A handprint remains.

I smile. The sun is rising, and they will see.

I give one last glance at what I wrote as I lightleap away. I give a bitter smirk, even though no one is watching.

_WE ARE PROUD OF WHO WE LOVE_


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: there is a slang word for... um... get Dex's name and replace the _d_ with an _s_. It really shouldn't be a big deal, since I cussed in a few previous chapters... sorry :c**

* * *

KEEFE'S POV

It's been about two weeks since Tam and I came to the Forbidden Cities. Money isn't a problem; our horrible english is. We try to speak in english, even when we're alone. We understand it perfectly-ish. We just can't speak it well.

"I'm hungry, Tam," I whine in our hotel room, slumped over my bed. He just smiles and rolls his eyes at me. "I'm hungry, Tam, " I say in english this time. It comes out almost perfect. I mentally pat myself on the back.

"Keefe, we have leftovers in the..." he snaps his fingers to remember the word. "Refrigerater," He smiles. His pronounciation isn't perfect, but neither am I, so...

"Nah," I sit up. "We should go out and eat!"

"Okay, sure," Tam stands up and ruffles through the bag until he finds a regular t-shirt and jeans. "Got 'em," and he flings off his shirt. I stare at his abs, kind of mesmerized. Tam chuckles while shaking his head and puts the t-shirt on.

"Oh, come on! You couldn't wait a few more seconds?" I pout, puffing out my lower lip.

"Oh, and I thought you were hungry!"

"I may be hungry in both ways..." I smirk when he looks away, blushing.

"You are _so _weird," he shakes his head, failing to conceal his grin.

"Yeah, and you love me," I fling on my shirt and we head out.

* * *

TAM'S POV

The sky is a beautiful shade of blue. The air is warm like a kitten's breath. The buildings are all pastel. The blooming flowers give a sensational aroma, and butterflies dance around the air. Even jazz music fills the street as we walk to a resturaunt. It's like I'm in a sappy romantic movie.

Oh my god I hate it. Too romantic vibes. Get me out of here. Get me a corner.

Keefe laughs, sensing my feelings. "Oh, come on. It's not _that _cheesy," He says in the Enlightened language.

I point at two doves screwing on top of a traffic light.

"Okay, _maybe_ it's a little too cheesy," He quickly agrees.

"Uh-huh," I give him a pointed look, and his stomach grumbles. "Let's hurry up and go," I tug him along a little faster. He laughs and catches his footing after nearly stumbling.

The walk was too short. Before I know it, we arrive at an Italian resturaunt.

"What can I get for you?" The waitress asks.

We just say the only drink we know in english; water.

She comes back later. We're ready to order. I order a basil-cream pasta while he orders a cheese pizza, with no meat. We don't actually say the dishes, we just point at the menu and say thank you.

"This is nice," I shrug after the waitress has gone.

"Told you that I don't want leftovers," He smirks.

A comfortable silence fills in between us.

"Hey, do you think that they remember us?" He suddenly says.

He must feel my feelings drop, because he immediately adds, "Just forget that I asked. Nevermind. Of course they remember us,"

I shake my head. "No, I really don't think so," I sigh. An image of Linh crying fills my mind. I desperately try to clear the image from my head. Thankfully, I'm distracted when the food comes.

Keefe takes a bite first. "Oh, this is so good!" He moans with a mouthful.

I chuckle and eat mine as well. Only one word in my mind; disgusting.

I spit it out to the side. More like, my brain malfunctioned at the horrible food and refused to keep it in my mouth any longer.

"Is it not good?" Keefe asks worridly.

"Oh, lord," I grab the napkin and wipe my tongue, trying to get rid of the awful taste.

"You wanna return it?" He asks. I shake my head a no.

"Keefe, we can't speak that advanced english," I remind him.

His shoulders sag. "Oh,"

"It's fine. I'll just eat it," I really don't want to, but I'm hungry as well, so I grab another forkful of the pasta. It's inches from my mouth when he grabs my hand.

"Hold on. You wanna try mine?" He holds out a slice of pizza. I put down my fork and take it.

"Thanks," I say as I take a bite. This tastes like Linh's favorite meal...

"Hey," He scoots a little closer, sensing my feelings. "It's okay. They're fine,"

I quickly nod and take another bite, but tears well in my eyes. I immediately blink them away.

"Need a kiss?" He smirks, but it's geniune. It cracks up a smile from me.

"Let's order another one, Keefe," I take another bite.

"We can't. We're on a strict monthly budget, remember?" He presses his lips together to form a thin line.

"Oh yeah," I give a careless and heartless smile. "But the pizza isn't enough,"

"How about you eat the pizza and I eat the junk you ordered they call food?"

"Are you sure? It's..." I glance at the bowl of pasta. "Pretty awful,"

"Maybe it's just you?" He shrugs and takes the bowl. And he actually swallows. I have to admit, I'm really surprised.

"You can eat that?" I gawk.

"I mean, it's not _that _bad," He takes another bite.

"You'd rather eat the pizza, wouldn't you," I quietly say, asking a question I already know the answer.

"Nah, I'm okay,"

Liar. He is so fricking sweet.

"Oh, Keefe," I groan. "Just eat the pizza. I ordered the pasta, I'll eat it,"

"No, Bangs Boy. You eat the good food,"

"I refuse to eat the pizza," I push the plate away and gulp on my water.

"For goodness sake, Tam, just eat the pizza!"

"_You_ eat it! You eat the good food!"

We just say silent for a moment, and we laugh. We laugh because we are both refusing to eat a stupid piece of pizza, fighting like an old couple. Other guests started staring, but we don't care. _I _don't care, at least. We laugh like we are complete idiots like we are, because I have Keefe, and Keefe has me, and we are just happy.

We just ended up sharing the pizza and eating the leftovers at the hotel.

* * *

***inhale* Ah look at this couple, and look at my crappy writing skills. **

**The scenery that Tam described actually happened. My family and I went to Plano, a city in Texas, and it was literally what Tam saw. And kid you not, I indeed saw two doves making babies.**

**Please check out my Tiana Oneshot, _Six Words_. A review will be very, very appreciated. Have a good day!**


	13. Chapter 13

Aieen stared at the messy, dry rainbow. Then she read the message again for the 14th time.

_WE ARE PROUD OF WHO WE LOVE_

She looked at the bottom of the tower, eye-level to where she is standing. In the past couple of weeks, people have stood exactly where she stood, thought the same exact thing, and did the exact thing. Aieen wanted to be in the list.

She thought of Feyre Manon, the girl she fell in love with. Her best friend who she loved for 57 years, in counting.

She kept it in the dark, because she knew it was illegal.

But she looked at the handprints in black paint. Hundreds of them, all different sizes.

All of them loved their same gender. They hid who they loved. They lived in lies, afraid what would happen to them if the world saw the truth.

But they thought wrong, just like Aieen did. Because they shouldn't have hid it from the world; they _were_ the world.

Aieen spread out her fingers on her left hand and dipped it in the bucket of black paint. It was cold, but not in an unpleasant way. And she lifted her paint-drenched hand and pressed it firmly against the pillar of glittering lies.

She was number 779. She drew a line with her finger, adding a tally mark.

779\. 779 elves who lived in fear. 779 elves who came out, revealing who they are, loving themselves enough to be unafraid of what life would throw at them.

The paint seemed to morph into something else. It spelled out the name. Feyre Manon.

"We are proud of who we love," She quietly said to herself. And lightleaped away.

_I am proud of who I love. _

As soon as Aieen left, a man emerged from the shadows and did the same.

780, the tally read. He smiled.

* * *

**I know, it's crappy. But it's 1:48 a.m, so...**


	14. Chapter 14

LINH'S POV

I hear a rattling at my window. I squint and see... what is that? A photo? Grunting, I pull myself up from the bed and head to the window sill. The window is slightly open, and on the edge sits two slips of paper.

One is a photo of me and a boy who looks like me. Same hair, same eyes.

Another is a slip of paper that has the message on it.

_Tam is out there and he loves you. - Sophie Foster_

Every single atom in my brain wants to tell me; Tam isn't real.

But what is this photo?

_A bowl of glittering, bubbling, silver liquid. Someone holding my hand, giving it a tight squeeze as I dip my hair into the melted registry pendant. A boy that looks similar to me does the same. I smile at him. He smiles at me, and I clearly see his face.  
There he is. Tam. _

It's a memory. I got a memory back.

"Tam," I whisper out loud, and I'm surprised how natural that feels on my tongue. "Tam," I say louder to myself.

I see a flash of long, blonde, hair, and a necklace appears at the sill. It's the one that I wore at Exillium, only it's not. Because mine is on my wrist, looped around twice to make it fit like a bracelet.

And the memories come flooding back. I choke back a sob.

"Sophie, where is Tam?"

My friend emerges. And smiles. I return it.

* * *

BIANA'S POV

Sophie has been missing.

The council told everyone that she was in the Forbidden Cities, visiting Amy. But I know that's a lie. Because I saw the rainbow sign on the council towers. Because I recognize my best friend's handwriting.

But I don't tell them that I know that they are lying. So only one question remains.

"Where are you, Sophie?" I say as I stare into the photo of us.

_Right here, Biana._ I hear her voice in my head, and I yelp in surprise. Sophie and Linh is at the window, levitating.

"Sophie!" I open the window for them to come in. As soon as they set their feet, I tackle her into a bear hug. She laughs, and only then do I realize how much I missed her. I hug Linh as well.

"Where were you?" I demand, now slightly angry. Couldn't she have hailed me with her imparter? But to my surprise, she shakes her head.

"That doesn't matter,"

"What do you mean that doesn't matter? My best friend has been missing for two weeks, and it doesn't matter?!" I yell angrily, and she immediately puts her hand on my mouth to make me quiet.

"It doesn't matter right now," Linh quietly says and Sophie's drops her hand. "Is Della or Alden or Fitz here?"

I shake my head. "No. Why?"

"Because I need you to remember," Sophie looks at me with a steely glint in her eyes.

I sigh. "Sophie, if it's about that ridiculous story of our 'friends' Tam and Keefe, I told the council so they can fix you,"

"Biana, they were going to erase my memories,"

"No, they were going to get rid of your illusions,"

Linh holds up a photo. It's... a picture of her and...

"Tam," I whisper, horrified. Then I shake my head. "No. There is no way that they exist," I laugh hollowly.

Sophei holds up another photo. Of her, me, Fitz, and... no.

"Look, I don't know what sick lie you guys are believing in-"

Sophie puts her thumb and middle finger around my temples. Immediately I feel dizzy. "Wake up, Biana," She whispers.

_This is Sophie's memory. I'm sure of it because I can see myself, but I don't see Sophie. We were invading Exile. I see every single one of the councilors, and I also see the arthropleura. I hear my shrill scream, and there he is. __Keefe pulls me behind him, guarding me. My heart leaps to my throat, not Sophie's heart, because I see him, and I remember the fear, and I remember the gratitude, and the urge to kiss him, to tackle him to the ground. _

_This is my memory. We were playing truth-or-dare. He kissed me on the cheek. Caught a corner of my lips. I feel his nervous breath against my skin, my heartbeat thundering in my ears, and his scent of spice and rain. _

"Did you wake up?" I'm back in the present, Linh and Sophie staring at me, hope gleaming in their eyes.

"Yes," I nod. "Yes," I break into a smile and pull them a hug. "Yes," I feel their smiles on my cheeks.

"Now let's go wake up everyone else," Sophie smirks.


	15. Chapter 15

KEEFE'S POV

Tam and I are playing cards, a classic game called Speed. I am _soooo_ kicking his lovable ass in this game.

"King, Queen, Jack, Ten, Nine, Ten, Jack! BOOM!" I holler my victory screech and pump my fists as I win. Again. Tam groans in frustration and (not gently) puts down his cards.

"Come on, babe. Can't you go at least a little easy on me?" He pouts, and I laugh and lean over to tuck his loose bang behind his ear.

"Then where's the fun in that?" I smirk. He rolls his eyes, grabs my shirt, and kisses me.

"Again," I order. He kisses me again, and my heart leaps to my throat with butterflies.

Soon enough, we are tumbling on the bed, kissing each other like we'll never have the chance to again. Then a knock on the door makes him jump, which makes me jump.

"Who could it be?" I frown.

"Dunno. I doubt it's the council," Tam rolls down the bed and goes to the front door. A woman, a man, and a girl, about 19 years old are there.

"Hello. We just wanted to spread the news of Jesus Christ-" The woman stops mid-sentence when she sees me walking over. I freeze immediately. I see the goody baskets. I see the cross they are holding. And I also see the girl hiding behind who I assume is her father. I feel their disgust, their horror, their shock. My gut churns.

"Are you gay?" The girl whispers. Tam and I don't know what to say, so we just stay silent.

The woman stiffens and clears her throat, offering a false smile. "It's okay if you guys are gay. You still have time to change that,"

I think my stomach hits the floor. That is, the straight out meanest thing I have ever heard. My father was enough, but now, strangers?

Tam slams the door in their face. I see his knuckle clenching the handle, and he's shaking. Trembling. I still hear the family outside our door.

"Well, _that_ went well," I hear the girl.

"They're sinners. It's better if we don't associate ourselves with them," I hear the man.

"Brandon, please. We all are," the woman's voice.

"Yeah, but not like that," the man grumbles.

A sigh. "Dad is right. Honestly, this world is so messed up because of people like them,"

Tam slowly turns around. His eyes are welled with tears. I walk over to him and give him a tight hug, but I can't stop my lip from quivering as well.

"Please tell me that did not just happen," He whispers. And he breaks down into sobs.

And for the first time, I don't know which of us is radiating the emotion; maybe it's me, maybe it's Tam, maybe it's both.

But I feel ashamed of this.

So, so ashamed.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. And to all the christians or catholics out there, I'm sorry if I offended anyone. Not saying that all christians or catholics are like that, almost all of them are super nice... Really, I kinda regret making this chapter... ugh I don't know how to put it**

**Shoutout to keephie-13! Thank you for being so supportive with all the reviews! Just a question, keephie-13... when are _you _gonna update? _When All Is Said And Done_ is slowly killing me...**

**Oh, and please check out The Swirls of Forgotten Shadows, my newest fanfic!**

**-please don't pummel me with private messages or reviews that tell me that I shouldn't have put in the religious factor, thanks, Rain and Shadows-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Just wanted to tell you guys that I found Tam's theme song... It's called _Forgettable _****by Project 46. It's better if it's nightcore version in my opinion. Try listening to it sometime. I personally really like it.**

* * *

FITZ'S POV

I look at a painting. There are five of us. Me, Biana, Linh, Dex, and Sophie.

There's something wrong with it. I shake my head to clear the thought. It's just me. There were always five of us.

"There were always five of us," I say out loud. It feels wrong on my tongue. In fact, my whole life does. I sigh, hating that I can't put a finger on that off feeling. I open my drawer under my desk to slide the painting in.

Then there's another painting.

Seven people.

I shake my head and rub my eyes to see if I'm seeing correctly. I am.

I pick up the painting.

There's Biana in the very left. I'm next to her, my arm around her shoulder. Next to me is Sophie, and next to her is Linh. On the very right is Dex. Two other boys are squatting down in front of us, the blonde one making two Vs with both of his hands, crossing them. The one with black hair has one elbow propped up against his knee, his chin resting on his hand.

They look so familiar. Then I hear Sophie's telepathic voice.

_Keefe Sencen. Best friend. Base quest. Tam Song. Ravagog. Linh's brother. _

And it all comes back.

I start sobbing.

* * *

DEX'S POV

"They're _what_?" I gasp.

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Dizznee. Your friends, including Sophie, are helping fugitives who fled to the Forbidden Cities," Bronte sighes.

I feel my legs start to give in, so I quickly sit on a chair before I faint in front of the councilors. Yes, the councilors, every single one of them are in the back of Slurps and Burps.

"So we need your help," Terik adds.

"How?" I frown.

"Sophie is giving fake memories to all your friends. She will soon give them to you. Before she gives you any of the memories, tell her that you remember," And he holds up a little device. I immediately know that it's a tracker.

"So I put the tracker on, and then what?"

"She'll take you to the Forbidden Cities to visit Tam and Keefe. You just follow her there, don't look suspicious, and that's it. The tracker will send us the location, and after you, Sophie, and your friends leave, we'll come to the place and arrest the fugitives,"

"Okay," And I bow. They give me the tracker, nod their approval and start to go away, when,

"Wait?"

Only Terik, Oralie, and Bronte turns around. The rest ignore me, which kinda hurts.

"Yes, Mr. Dizznee?"

"Why is Sophie helping them in the first place?"

I don't fail to notice the beat of silence.

"It's... classified information," Bronte finally says. But it doesn't take a genius to know that he's lying.

But I put the tracker on the back of the collar of my neck anyway. Why Sophie is helping them? That's her personal problem. The council gave me a mission. And I plan on fulfilling it.

* * *

**I think I might be turning the Lost Cities into a dystopia... oof**


	17. Chapter 17

SOPHIE'S POV

Biana, Linh, Fitz, and I enter Slurps and Burps when we hear Dex mumbling to himself. I see his shadow from the back room, moving back and forth. He's pacing. He clearly didn't notice us.

"I remember. I remember. I remember," He mutters. We look at each other and smile. Dex remembers.

"You do?" I can't help myself but to march into the back room.

"I remember," he says again, this time, looking at me in the eye. I reach out and embrace him with a hug.

"You do," I whisper and pull apart. "Do you know how hard it was, not being able to communicate with my best friend about something like this?" I try to frown, but instead, my smile keeps growing.

"Sorry," He shrugs.

"Great, now everyone remembers. Now let's go visit Tam and Keefe," Linh chirps.

* * *

DEX'S POV

I brush my legs together for a fraction of a second as I follow Sophie out the door to feel the tracker on my shin so I can check that it's there.

The tracker emits a tiny beep only I can hear as if answering.

* * *

TAM'S POV

_Meanwhile..._

We haven't been close since that incident with the family and their evangelizing. There is an unspoken tension around us; it hangs thick like a cloud. I can tell that he's embarrassed of us. And I can't refuse that I feel the same, even though I love him. It's just that idea that majority rules, and majority thinks that we're... not right. It's beyond the family. I know Keefe thinks the same. I just hate how... we didn't kiss for so long. I feel uncomfortable and squirmy everytime that warmth and humor comes along, wanting to turn back time. And I know he feels the same.

Today, I break. I lose it.

"Keefe, we need to talk," I clear my throat.

"Yeah?" He lifts his head from the newspaper he's reading.

"Why are we like this?" I frown at how much those words don't do justice of what I mean.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. We haven't been close ever since that... incident,"

"I don't know. You tell me," He resumes reading the newspaper. Anger flairs through me, and I'm surprised that I'm capable of feeling like tearing that newspaper to shreds, slap him for being so distant, and still kiss him madly.

"What are you implying, Keefe," I don't say it as a question. I demand answers.

Keefe rolls his eyes and slaps down the newspaper. "I'm an empath. I know you feel embarrassed of us, Tam. And I don't want to be in a relationship where we aren't comfortable being ourselves,"

"Oh, so you want to break up?" I frown stand up. He does as well.

"I didn't say that. I just feel like you need some time to figure it out,"

"_I _need some time to figure it out?"

"Yes!"

"Well, I'm no empath, but it surely doesn't take a genius that you're ashamed of us, too!"

He shuts up and I take that as a win.

"Yeah, so stop pointing the finger at _me _and reconsider yourself as well!" I add.

"You know, did you actually enjoy our time here?"

"What do you mean? Of course I did!"

"Well, as the empath, you don't seem happy!"

"I was happy!"

"Yeah, what about those times where you turn all so angsty and depressed when we talk about the Forbidden Cities?"

And I know he's talking about Linh.

"You keep acting like... like this isn't enough! That _I'm _not enough! It feels like I'm failing to keep you happy, and it's _stressful!" _He continues.

"So I'm not allowed to miss my sister?"

"I didn't say that. I'm saying that you should be happier than that! Did I even tell you that I keep a journal where I keep up with _your _moods, not mine?"

"No, and that's just plain creepy!"

"Yeah, and I don't care, and that's not the point! Because most of the stars I color in is grey! And you know what grey means?"

"Gee, what could it _possibly _mean?"

"It means that you get sad, you idiot!"

"Well, maybe you're reading my emotions wrong!"

"It doesn't change the fact that I'm getting stressed over keeping you happy!"

Rip the newspaper into shreds? Slap him? Kiss him? Nope. All those emotions are gone, and I want to rip _him _into shreds instead of the newspaper.

"Well you're doing a damn good job of keeping me happy right now, huh?"

And I storm out, making to slam the door extra hard.

* * *

**Admit it. I'm getting you guys nervous that they might break up. Oh, and thank you guys for all the support! Guess what? I got almost a 100 visitors!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I love torturing readers.**** Oh, and btw, when this fanfic is over, I have a little idea in my head. And it involves you guys. So... get ready! It might be fun, I dunno. But I think you guys will like it, since it's kinda collaberative. You'll find out more when this fanfic ends. **

* * *

BIANA'S POV

"We're here," Sophie chirps. "It's been about three weeks since we saw them!"

I can't help but notice that she's beautiful when she smiles.

... I lied to Fitz.

I lied when I said that I liked girls. I only said it so Fitz wouldn't turn them in.

I know, I know. Don't start that rant where you tell me that I'm such a terrible sister. I know I am.

But now, I'm not even entirely convinced that it's a lie. And the veil of guilt has been slowly lifting.

And whatever happens, it doesn't change the fact that Sophie is beautiful when she smiles.

* * *

FITZ'S POV

I'm going to see my best friend again. I can't stop smiling. I feel like a giddy toddler in front of a new toy. Sophie's reaching out to his mind, trying to find him.

"Huh," She frowns when she opens her eyes. "Tam isn't with him,"

"We'll see Tam later. Let's get Keefe!" I urge.

"No! We should get Tam first!" Linh argues. "He's my brother!"

"Linh, I don't know where Tam is right now,"

Linh's shoulders sink, and I see immediate guilt in Sophie's eyes. "Oh," Linh looks at the ground.

"I'm sorry," Sophie bites her lip.

"It's fine. We're wasting time," Linh starts walking.

"Linh, it's the other way," Sophie remarks.

Linh whirls around and starts walking the other way.

* * *

KEEFE'S POV

I'm still seething at Tam.

But I also miss him already.

I jump when I hear a sharp knock at the door.

Maybe it's Tam...?

The door isn't the only thing that opens. My jaw drops as well.

"Guys!" I break into a smile.

"Surprise!" They all yell, doing jazz hands.

"Oh my god! I thought you guys forgot about me!"

"We did. It's a long story," Fitz admits.

"Well, we have time. Come in!" And I practically run out of the way of the door so my friends can come in. They situate themselves around the room.

"Keefe! Ugh, put your boxers in the laundry!" Biana picks up my underwear with the tip of her fingers and plunges her nose. I immediately turn red.

"Well, I'm sorry! There's only been two boys living here!"

And the memory of me and Tam fighting comes back. I feel my smile fade.

"So... where's Tam?" Linh asks. Speak of the devil, except he's not a devil. He's... an angel, I guess. A currently pissed-off-angel.

"Uh, we, actually had a fight," I admit, and everyone is shocked.

"Really, Keefe? We got our memories erased from the council because of you guys and y'all fight?" Fitz says in a teasing way.

"Oh, come on, Fitzipoo. Even you and Ms. Cognate had a fight!" I point out.

"Touche," Sophie smirks and shakes his head. "You guys will get over it. Even Grady and Edaline have arguements sometimes,"

"Really? I thought they love each other,"

"Yeah, but love doesn't mean-," Biana shrugs.

* * *

DEX'S POV

The whole time, I wasn't listening.

Because my memories were piecing back together. It started coming back when I saw Keefe, moving around, laughing, talking, being Keefe.

And the tiny tracker on my leg feels so heavy.

And I can't let my friends get caught.

"Guys?" I abruptly stand up. I think I cut in between Biana's sentence. A little dizziness comes over me, but I ignore it. "We need to go," And I pick up my human jacket Sophie gave me before we left.

"What do you mean?" Linh's brows furrow in confusion. I feel myself on the verge of tears. I'm panicking.

"I'm so, so sorry!" I pick up a random jacket and toss it to Fitz. "Look, the council gave me a tracker-"

"The council _what_?" Keefe stands up, and the rolly chair springs back from the motion.

I swallow the lump in my throat, but it doesn't go away. I pick up a pink jacket, hoping that it's Biana's, and toss it to her. "The council put a tracker on me, saying that you and Tam were fugitives and Sophie was giving everyone fake memories so they can help you guys! I thought they were speaking the truth and they gave me a tracker and they probably know my location and we're all gonna die," I add a strained smile.

"And you didn't ask them why I was helping?" Sophie shoots up her hands in frustration.

"I did! They said it was classified information! Like, the whole council showed up to Slurps and Burps and I thought it was a huge honor!"

"And you said that you remembered?" Biana puts on the jacket.

"I was lying! I didn't remember until now! The council told-"

"Everybody just SHUT UP!" Linh screams, and the chaotic room suddenly goes quiet. The difference in the sound level causes my ears to ring. "Play the blame game later, because the council is coming, and they will erase our memories again! And we don't even know what kind of lies they're going to give us, or even if Sophie will remember and save the day!" She huffs. "What we need to do now, is-"

"Find Tam," And Keefe marches out the room. Everyone follows.

And I take off the tracker, throw it on the floor, and stomp on it. I take satisfactory in the crunching sound.

_Screw the council. _


	19. Chapter 19

SOPHIE'S POV

I reach out my mind, trying to find Tam.

God, it's like he dissappeared from the world.

And the council might be here any moment.

What if they already got Tam?

Panic rises, and so does the volume of my voice as I scream his name, not caring that the crowd is looking at me like I'm insane.

Truth is, I'll probably go insane if I don't find him.

* * *

LINH'S POV

I nearly had him.

I forgot about my brother. Then I got him back, for what? So I can lose him again when he was at the tip of my fingers?

There's something wrong. There is something happening to my brother right now, and I know that he's in trouble but I can't tell where he is or what it is.

And I break down into sobs on the street, my knees hitting the floor.

I can't lose him again.

* * *

KEEFE'S POV

My fault. All my fault.

I shouldn't have yelled at him. I shouldn't have been ashamed of us. I shouldn't have been so aloof. I shouldn't have even picked up that newspaper.

I should have loved him more. I should have kept him happy.

I furiously blink away the tears. Because right now, I need to find my Tam. He's _my_ boyfriend, he's _my_ roomate in that hotel, he's _mine_. _Mine_.

* * *

BIANA'S POV

No. This is not happening. This is not happening. I'm in a dream, right? Wake me up from this stupid nightmare.

"This is not happening," I whisper, my voice hoarse from shouting Tam. I clear my throat as I wipe away a stupid tear. "This is not happening," I say a little louder. I say it over and over again, hoping it will stick the reality that this is not happening in my brain.

"THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!"

* * *

FITZ'S POV

I don't have the concentration to think about what's happening. I just focus on running, my arms and legs pumping. I don't want to think about what would happen if the council found him first. I close my eyes for concentration on my breathing, seeing that the path ahead is straight. Then I trip. I sprain my ankle.

"Frack!"

* * *

DEX'S POV

I know this is my fault. The council wanted me to do it. I took the offer. The council held out the tracker. I took it from their hands and put it on me.

_My fault, my fault, my fault. _

I saw their faces. The disappointment. The anger. The disbelief. It doesn't take an empath to figure out those things.

And I want to make it up for them so bad.

* * *

TAM'S POV

I was walking with my headphones on. Angry rock music blares through my ears, making the world feel numb. I need this. I need to be lost in the music. I don't want to think about what happened with me and Keefe. From the corner of my eye, I see a dark alley. I ignore it.

Until a hand shoots out and grabs me. It pulls me into the darkness.

"Hey!" I jerk back. That's when I see the councilors. All twelve of them.

I feel the saliva on my mouth starting to dry in my slightly opened mouth. Words try to form on my lips, but nothing comes out except for a stammer. "Wh-h-how-wha-"

And I try to run the other way. When I feel the infliction. I crumple to the ground, writhing in pain. The beat of the headphone is mushed against my cheek, searing into my gum. Oh, it hurts. And I immediately think of Keefe. I need to tell him that he should escape...

"Child, don't try to run," Oralie scolds in a deadly calm. Oralie, of all people. Oralie, whom Sophie trusted.

The pain is starting to fade. I feel that invisible hand of telekinesis on my shoulders slowly put me on my feet. It's tight enough to hurt, and it's loose enough to show that it can hurt even more. A female and a male councilor slide behind me, blocking my escape route.

"So what are you going to do?" I seeth, wanting to curl shadowflux in my hand, but afraid that Bronte might inflict again. "Are you going to kill me?" And I turn my head to the councilor who I recognize as a polyglot. "Summon another giant bug to impale me?" And I glare at Oralie and grit my teeth. "Make it quick," And I feel a tiny amount of shadowflux creeping on my fingers. Even though I don't use it, I still take comfort in it. A friend in trouble; shadows.

"We'll do nothing of that sort," Emery announces with pinched lips.

"Alrighty, then. How about you let me go?" My body feels fully recovered from the pain, and I straighten my back. I see some of the councilors take a small step back or jump. I smirk, because I think they're afraid of me.

"What? Scared?" I crack my fingers, and Oralie stiffens. I take pleasure in the squirming, and pop my neck as well. Oralie grimaces. I shake my hands like wet noodles.

"Disgusted, councilor Oralie?" I mock, and I'm afraid that it might look obvious that I'm trying to buy some time. "Well, maybe with your empathic skills, you can find my emotions portray disgust as well when I see you," And Oralie stands up taller, but I can tell that she's disturbed.

Keefe is growing on me, isn't he? I try to echo his smirk.

"Tam, stop trying to buy time," Emery sighes. "Just come along peacefully. We don't want to hurt you anymore,"

And I laugh. Still trying to buy time. "Reading my mind, now? I thought that was against the rules that you established! Man, you guys are messed up,"

Emery massages his temples. "Bronte," He says. But before Bronte can inflict, I shoot a ray of shadowvapor straight into his chest. He tumbles back from the impact.

And I didn't expect councilor... Zarina, was it? To zap me with a bolt of electricity.

Before the world goes black, the only thing I can think of is Keefe and his scent of rain and spice.


	20. Chapter 20

SOPHIE'S POV

I stare blankly at the dark alleyway. At the broken headphones sprawled out on the ground.

_We're too late, aren't_ we?

I bring in everyone. They're quiet, staring blankly at the headphones. Fitz is limping.

"Those are Tam's," He confirms the three words we already know.

And Linh breaks down into sobs.

* * *

KEEFE'S POV

We're back at the hotel room.

There's more people, but it feels empty. I feel empty. We're just sitting around, staring off into space, guilt crushing each of us. Ask the empath.

"Guys, I'm really sorry. This is all my fault," Dex breaks the silence.

"Yeah, it is," Linh softly says. No one objects.

"What do we do now?" Biana changes the subject.

"I say we go back to the Lost Cities," Sophie replies.

"What? So we can get our memories erased?" I growl, and I'm surprised at how mean that came out. "Sorry, just not my best day..." I rub my hands on my face.

"I don't think they'll erase our memories," Fitz dangles his legs from the chair. "Because last time, it didn't work. I think they won't try it again,"

"Sure, then," I groan as I slowly stand up. "Let's go. What do I have to lose, anyway?"

_Just my happy memories of me and my boyfriend, that's all._

* * *

TAM'S POV

We lightleaped straight into a room. It's cold, and I immediately feel the goosebumps prickle on my skin. There is a chair in the middle, and next to it is an elf who I guess is the washer.

"Mr. Song, please take a seat," Emery orders.

I stand still.

"Please take a seat," he repeats.

"No," I growl.

"Take. A. Seat," he hisses and shoves me on the chair. I wince when my tailbone hits the cold metal. But like a spring, I immediately stand back up.

"Do I need to inflict you?" Bronte glares.

"I rather wish you didn't," I admit, but I still don't sit down.

_Go for Bronte and Zarina. Bronte and_ Zarina. Just the thought of a glimpse of the plan pumps adreneline through me.

I flood their minds with shadows. They stumble, reaching out in front of them like their are blind. In fact, they are, for a moment. I hurridly reach for the door. It's locked.

_Of course it is._

The council is recovering, and I feel the energy slipping away. So I take the shadows out of their eyes and channel the darkness into Bronte and Zarina, so they can't inflict or zap me again.

Biggest mistake ever.

Because the councilor with the ponytail opens his mouth. And screams. Only one thing on my mind; _Vociferator - an elf with the ability to scream very loudly. _

I feel my knees vibrate as they hit the metal ground. I cover my ears, but the sound still seeps through, ringing through my brain.

It's so loud. This is torture.

I think I scream.

I think I sob.

I think that my ears are bleeding. The blood can't be from my hands.

I think of Keefe when they haul me on that chair.

I think of Keefe when the washer puts his hands on my temples.

And I think Keefe when they take him away, piece by piece.

_We shouldn't have fought. _


	21. Chapter 21

DEX'S POV

Good news. We arrived at the Forbidden Cities for 5 days, now, and the council hasn't been looking for us. Yet.

Bad news. They're mad at me. And I know I deserve their blame and anger. I blame myself as well.

More good news. There are actually a lot of elves who came out. 807 elves.

More bad news. We haven't seen Tam at all.

Even more bad news. We all live at the Shores of Solace, drinking elixirs, afraid that if we go outside we might get caught. Since... the council might be anywhere. Keefe's mood isn't improving, since the place reminds him of his dad.

Terrible news. The council stationed guards at the rainbow towers (yes, that's what everyone is calling them) and started arresting people who try to put their handprint on it.

I think that today, we're losing it.

"We can't stay like this forever," Biana huffs. "I mean, look at us! Don't we want to find Tam?"

"Biana, then drink an elixir," Sophie hands one out that makes her hair turn red.

"No, that's not what I meant. What are we going to do for the rest of our lives? Sit here, living some fake identity, hoping that we don't get caught? Because I _refuse_ to live like this!" She rakes her hand through her hair.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Fitz glares.

"We find Tam. We find Tam, get all the gay elves, and get the laws to change, and live happily ever after!"

"This is not some kind of game! Don't you see what we're dealing with?" Fitz spreads out his arms as if to say, _are you hearing what you're even saying?_.

"I know we can lose our memories. But I don't care. Maybe that's better than... THIS!"

"Biana, calm down," Linh says in monotone, not even looking at her. She's been in zombie mode ever since...yeah.

"No, you should be fired up. WE should be fired up! I mean, aren't you guys mad? We started with two elves loving each other, that turned out to be _illegal_, and now the council is putting elves in jail, probably making them live a _lie_ of a life, and you're telling me that you aren't mad?!"

"OF COURSE WE'RE MAD!" Keefe screams, and we all jump. "OF COURSE WE'RE MAD, BIANA! BUT WHAT CAN WE DO, HUH?" He kicks a chair. "WHAT THE _HELL_ CAN WE DO?!"

Everyone stays silent. The only thing we can hear is Keefe's ragged breath.

He doesn't even take the elixirs when he heads outside, probably to clear his head. We don't tell him about the vials he needs to take, because despite how sweet they taste, we know how bitter it feels.

And this is all my fault.

* * *

KEEFE'S POV

I'm still mad when I figure out that I didn't take my elixirs.

"Screw them," I shake my head and mutter to myself. I don't care if I get seen. Because even though I yelled at Biana, something inside me clicked. More like, something inside me is burning. Maybe it's my love for Tam. Maybe it's my fury. I don't know what it is, and I don't care. Because today, I'm not leaving without him.

I need to see him.

It's miles of walking without lightleaping, but I arrive at Alluveterre.

_He better be in there._ I_ didn't walk all this way for nothing. _

I knock three times. I'm actually really surprised when hear shuffling feet. My heart leaps to my throat in hope and joy, but I shove it back down. I don't want to get disappointed.

Tam opens the door.

"Tam!" My jaw drops into a smile and I hug him. He immediately pulls away, and a jolt of hurt sears through my heart.

"Do I know you?" He frowns.

I just hang my mouth open, too shocked, too hurt to say anything.

_He doesn't remember me. _

"Wait... how do you know my name?" He asks suspiciously.

"I... I'm your boyfriend,"

He laughs. I notice that his silver-tipped bangs are gone, and he has an exposed forehead. He looks different already. No more Bangs Boy.

"Um, that's illegal. I think you're drunk, whoever you are. I have a _girlfriend_," He shakes his head with a smile that says, _oh this guy is pathetic._

"...Who?"

"Have you heard of Marella Redek?"

I don't answer.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend. So... um... you can go now," He tries to shut the door, when I stop it with my fist. It hurts, and I think I broke my pointer, but I don't care.

"You just need your memories back," And I take a deep breath and stoop in to kiss him. Maybe that's the trigger.

He punches me when I'm inches from his face. I stumble back from the impact, grabbing my chin and lip.

"What the hell?!" He trips back, catches himself, and curls shadowflux in his hands. "I _will_ report to the council! Stay the hell away from me!"

_The disgust in his eyes._

I run out of there with a bloody lip, fractured finger, and a broken heart.

* * *

**So... the next chapter is where I make my big announcement. It's not even a chapter, and it really even doesn't relate to this story. Oh well. *shrug***

**Please read it anyway. It only works if you do. **


	22. READ THIS

This is the part where you'll probably hate me.

So... I think it's kinda obvious that the next chapter is the climax. The big finale.

But when I'm going to post that? That's up to you. Hear me out.

* * *

I'm going to publish a new story called All Those Things We've Said.

There isn't going to be any new information in there. You don't even have to read what it says on there. 

Now, this is the part where you guys come in. On the reviews of the new story, NOT THIS ONE, post a KOTLC ship and a sentence. 

The sentence can be anything you want. A break up line, super cheesy admitting feelings, romantic, whatever. Heck, if you love listening to music, you can even send me a song. 

And I'm going to incorperate that sentence (or lyrics) into a ship oneshot.

I need AT LEAST five reviews from five different people on that story. If I see them, that's when I'll post the climax for Is This Supposed To Happen?.

Yes, I'm basically forcing you guys to do review. I told you that you guys will probably hate me. I know, I'm such an evil genius. *cackles evily while rubbing hands*

I already have the climax written. When I post it is in your hands, readers.

REMEMBER, FIVE REVIEWS FROM FIVE DIFFERENT PEOPLE ON 'ALL THOSE THINGS WE'VE SAID'!

* * *

I'm going to go over everything I just said, just for those dummies out there.

1\. Go to All Those Things We've Said.

2\. Go to reviews. And in that review, type a SHIP AND A SENTENCE, or a SHIP AND A SONG.

I'll work my magic from there. Thank you!


	23. Chapter 22

DEX'S POV

He hasn't returned for five hours, now.

"Do you think he got caught?" I verbolize the words that we've all been wondering.

"I doubt it. That idiot is too stubborn to get caught," Fitz shakes his head, and I smile, not that it's funny, because I need to. The tension is so suffocating, and I give a little kudos to Fitz for trying to lighten up the mood. Trying.

"I... I think Biana had a point," And for the first time in about five days, Linh broke free from her monotone-ness. Biana's head quirks up from the desk. "We can't just... sit around here. Keefe is out there, and so is Tam,"

"I agree," Sophie admits. "There are 817 elves who came out. I doubt the council got all of them,"

"No," A foreign voice called. "We didn't,"

"Exactly! So maybe we can get them, I don't know, to march- gosh darn, the council is here, aren't they?" I stop mid-sentence when I recognize that the voice is from Oralie.

The whole council appears, and dread pulls on my gut.

"OH MY FXXXING GOD!" Linh screams in fury, and we, councilors included, stare in shock with our jaws dropped at the fact that Linh is even _capable_ of saying that. "HOW?!"

_And I thought she was just an innocent cinnamon-roll. _I raise my eyebrows, impressed. _Damn. _

"Linh!" Sophie gasps.

"What?" Linh "I'm not letting them take away anything from me, anymore!"

And she takes Sophie's hand, rips off her glove, and intertwines it with her own.

The sound of waves cresendo. Louder, louder, and louder, until,

"Watch out!" Emery yells, but it's only a whisper against the music of the triumphant waves. And for the first time, I understand what Linh feels every time she uses her powers.

_Everyone! Go! Now! _I hear Sophie's voice in my head.

And we run out the back door.

"Thank god that the Shores of Solace is next to the ocean," I hear Fitz laugh. I smile back.

* * *

LINH'S POV

I'm extra drained.

And of course, we just happen to run out of breath in front of the rainbow towers. Where the guards are stationed.

"Please come peacefully. We will use physical force if needed," The goblin says.

"Over my dead body!" Fitz scowls and pulls out a melder.

"You have three seconds to put down the melder, sir,"

Fitz shoots him. But before he could shoot the others, a female goblin shoots him. He crumbles to the ground.

"Fitz!" Biana screams, and turns invisible. The melder from Fitz's grasp is gone. Biana must have took it.

"Where is she?" One of the seven remaining goblins ask.

"Right here!" And she reappears for an instant, shoots one, and disappears again. They shoot at the general direction Biana is, but I think they miss.

"Guys! Go! I'll buy time!" Biana appears again and vanishes.

I run. I run like my life depends on it, because it depends on it.

But they shoot me with a melder. Me and Dex. We both crumple to the ground, my bare arms scraping against the dirt streets as I writhe in pain. Sophie looks back, a horrified expression on her face.

"Go," I mouth. And I give a strained smile.

And with one more teary look, she runs.

* * *

SOPHIE'S POV

I feel so stupid. So worthless. So pathetic. So ashamed.  
I mean, look at me. All my friends are gone.  
Keefe is missing.  
Tam lost his memories.  
Fitz, Dex, and Linh got shot by melders.  
Biana is probably getting shot as I think this.  
And me? I just ran like the coward I am.

_Did they win already?_

I throw up. One hand on a wall of an extravagant house, I hunch over and let the vomit splash. It smells disgusting and looks disgusting. It's disgusting like me.

I hear a door open, but I can't lift my head. I'm still throwing up.

"We are proud of who we love," A woman's voice softly says.

Okay, _that _got my attention.

I whip my head up, and immediately regret it because a headache washes over my brain. A beautiful woman in a pastel violet gown with dark-chocolate hair and azure eyes greets me.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"Handprint number 779,"

I stare in shock. Hope lurches up to my throat. I let myself smile.

"Handprint number 1," I reply.

"I know," She smiles wryly.

I frown. "You do? How?"

"Everyone knows, honey. Now, would you like to come inside?"

Though the offer seems lovely, I shake my head. "I can't. My friends... my friends are in trouble. I need to do something,"

She walks towards me. "Well, I need to do something as well. For my girlfriend,"

I grin. The reality of not being alone finally settles in. "What's your name?"

"Aieen. Aieen Havillard,"

"Sophie Foster, though you already know," I smirk.

* * *

THIRD PERSON'S POV

The day was recorded into textbooks.

Sophie Foster and Aieen Havillard stared at the huge crowd of elves. 683 of them. Walking towards the council towers, screaming the same thing.

"WE ARE PROUD OF WHO WE LOVE! WE ARE PROUD OF WHO WE LOVE!"

Biana, Fitz, Dex, and Linh were nowhere to be found. But to Sophie, that didn't matter then. Because right then, they were making history. The future.

"WE ARE PROUD OF WHO WE LOVE!"

The goblins didn't shoot anyone. There were just too much people. No violence was created. They silently watched the 683 elves who refused to live in the dark, then went away.

"WE ARE PROUD OF WHO WE LOVE!"

The whole crowd screamed it over and over again. Again, and again, and again. Until.

"Elves of the Forbidden Cities! What do we want?" Sophie levitated above the crowd and screamed, cupping her hands around her mouth like a microphone.

"TO BE FREE TO LOVE WHOEVER WE WANT!" The crowd roared.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" She riled up the elves.

"TO BE FREE TO LOVE WHOEVER WE WANT!"

"We-" Sophie started, then swallowed her saliva. God, it was nerve-wracking, but it had to be done. Her stomach twisted into tight knots. "For so long, we had to hide who we want to be with. Who we are. But today, that comes to an end! I REFUSE TO LIVE A LIE OF A LIFE! DO YOU?"

They answered with a defeaning cheering, rattling the towers. Sophie smiled.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Sophie turned around towards the direction of Emery's voice. The throng's wild rouses turned to hateful taunts and jeers.

"We are fighting for our freedom," Sophie answered, slowly levitating down. Lots of other elves cheered and nodded their approval.

"Perhaps we should talk inside, Sophie Foster?" Oralie calmy suggested.

After a few beats of silence, Sophie firmly planted her feet on the ground and walked inside with the council.

* * *

SOPHIE'S POV

12 chairs. I lazily sit on Alina's seat. Even though I feel like throwing up from the nervousness, I try to act with swagger, to show that I'm not scared.

"That's my seat," Alina huffs.

"Wrong," I lean my back on the left armrest and put my legs up against the right. It makes her turn red.

"What do you mean?" She glares.

"This isn't your seat. It's Kenric's,"

God, it hurts to even say his name after all these years. But it looks like they feel the same hurt as well. They all flinch or stiffen. Oralie especially.

_Good. _I think. _She deserved that._

"What do you want," Bronte growls. "You know what? We don't even have to ask that question. We could just kill you right now, and forget that any of this happened,"

"Ouch, councilor Bronte. And I thought you actually cared about me?" I laugh bitterly, and Bronte looks away, as if disgusted at what he's seeing. "What about your sanity, hm?"

"The Neverseen did it, and so can we," Terik cooly replies. I giggle and shake my head.

"Yeah, I know. If you all try at once, you'll probably kill me. But the real question isn't if I'm going to walk out of here alive if you guys attack," I put my legs down and lean forward. "It's how many of you guys can I take with me,"

They don't reply, and I summon my best Keefe smirk.

"See, here's what I want. No, here's what _we _want. Number one," I hold up a finger. "Legalize LGBTQ,"

"What ma-" Oralie interrupts, but I hold out my other hand.

"Not right now, Oralie. I'm talking," I hold up my second finger. "Number two, I know you guys have lots of elves in exile, storing them until you guys make up a good background story for them. Release them all," And I raise my third finger. "And number three, give back the memories you stole to each and every elf you wronged," I lean back.

"And what makes you think we'll do that?" Oralie cocks her head. Oh, I hate her so much right now, but I smile anyway.

"We have about 683 elves outside, some are probably joining the crowd as we speak. I mean, that's a whole lot of them to capture, make up some background stories, pair them with their opposite gender, and make sure they don't find the trigger, don't you think?" I pretend to be interested in my nails. "Does anyone say no?"

Silence.

"Then LGBTQ is now legalized in the Forbidden Cities!" I hop of the chair doing jazz hands and walk towards the door. Before I go outside and tell the news to everyone, I stop at the door.

"And one more thing," I don't turn my head to face them, but I know they're listening. "Put another chair,"

"Why?" Oralie softly asks.

"Because none of this would have happened if Kenric was here,"

And I walk outside to tell the 683 the news of a new era.

* * *

**I thought it might turn out better than this... this is legit crap. I'll probably rewrite that sooner or later. **


	24. Chapter 23

_Two days later..._

"It's you again," Tam glared at the door.

"Yeah, it's me," The boy with blonde shrugged. What the hell did he want now?

"Try and kiss me again, and I will call the council," He threatened, but to his surprise, he laughed.

"Yeah, I think they'll be totally fine with me kissing you, 'cause now it's legal,"

"What? Who said?"

"Have you been living under a rock? It's been two days, now. Lots of elves all across the cities have been coming out,"

"I don't care. Now go away," Tam tried to shut the door again, but Keefe just planted his foot in front of the door.

"Not until you remember, Tam,"

"What do you mean, remember?"

"The council washed your memories back when it was illegal,"

"So I was gay?"

"Exactly,"

"You're delusional,"

"I'm not!" He huffed.

"The council wouldn't do that," Tam clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Now go find another boy who will fall for your charm,"

"Did you just say I'm charming?" He mischieviously raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-what? That's not what I-"

Too late. He already swooped down and gave him a long kiss.

Their admitting of feelings. The escape. The dates. The tumbling on the bed, kissing each other madly. The familiar scent. The softness of his lips. The warmth. The teasing. The fight. The capture. The washing of his memories.  
It all came back.

"Keefe?" Tam whispered, their faces inches, no, centimeters from each other.

"Yes?" Keefe smiled, but intensity shimmered in his eyes. Tam grazed his thumb over Keefe's bloody lip.

"I'm so, so sorry I hit you," Tam's eyes glistened with tears. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Weeeelllllll..." Keefe smirked, and Tam realized his mistake. "I have a couple of ideas..." and pulled Tam into the house.

* * *

Later, Tam went to the bathroom after catching up on everything with Keefe. And looked in the mirror.

"Tam! You okay? What was that scream?" Keefe came running and stumbled into the bathroom. Tam slowly turned around to face Keefe, his mouth dangling open with a horrified expression on his face.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY BANGS?!"

"Oh yeah... the council cut them off."

...

Tam wouldn't come out of the house for weeks until it grew again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading _Is This Supposed to Happen?_. Yes, folks, this is the end. But 'no reason to worry'! I have a sequel coming up, that one more focused on the girls, since I hinted some of Solinh and Sophiana throughout the book. Keep an eye out for it!**

**By the time I finished this book, I had about 1100 views. *Throws confetti then frets because it gets all over the carpet, furniture, clothes, and hair***

**An extra thanks to keephie-13, A very obsessed fangirl, Charlotte O CATS KOTLC, Coral-Skye, Glitterbutt23, PoptartsAndBooks, Wolf Jade999, and stargirl020 for being the first ones to add this story to your favorites! Y'all have no idea how much confidence you guys gave in my writing!**

**Again, thank you readers so much for reading this! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-xoxo, Rain and Shadows-**


	25. Not a chapter, just a news flash

**This isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to tell you guys that the sequel is now available.  
It's called ****_It Happened Anyway_****. I'm hoping that you guys enjoy this as much as you enjoyed ****_Is This Supposed to Happen_****.**

**By the way, about 200 visitors and a little over 1600 views now, so thaaaaaanks! People reading my fanfics just make my day brighter than the Texas sunlight, and that's really saying something. Love y'all so much! **

**-Rain and Shadows-**


End file.
